Little Red and The Big Bad Wolf
by Lynnie-chan
Summary: What happen's when Little Red ends up away from home on a stormy night? well the Big Bad Wolf will protect him of course. My spin on little red riding hood. YAOI strong male on male love, I OWN NOTHING! NADA! NOTHING! I'll also be taking suggestion's for other yaoi couples for fairy tale spin's. ONESHOT


Little Red and The Big Bad Wolf

"Come on baby, just a little bit further, come on."

A smooth baritone voice that sounded like it was from a woman's darkest fantasy's. The owner of the voice was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki, twenty two year old tattoo artist. He had sunset hair that defied gravity and slightly longer bangs that brushed over his eyebrow's. Dark chocolate colored eyes that seemed to stare into your very soul and make most women swoon over. He was lean but toned, like he stepped out of a G.Q magazine with plump lips that were a coral pink, straight nose and sharp feature's that were God worthy. Yeah God was feeling pretty damn frisky when he made Ichigo.

"Damn. Damn it to hell." The reason for Ichigo's string of cussing and furrowed brow's was because his car, a nineteen ninety five Mercury Sable. It was on it's last leg when Ichigo bought it, but it was cheap and the male had needed a way back and fourth to school, and well, there you have it. Now though he needed to manage to get back home, since it was break from school he was going home for a while, but his car was not living up to his expection's, and for the past hour or so, since the sun had set, it had been choking and spluttering and spitting out toxic gas into the solar system, he needed to find a place to park this and call his parents and call a taxi.

Chug..chug..cough. Ichigo groaned, his car was going to keel over before he got anywhere. He was in the middle of know where, on a gravel road that was possibly going to turn into mud if it started raining like Ichigo thought it was going to, all day it had been grey and over cast. He didn't mind the rain, but out here stranded he didn't like it, damn what higher entity had he pissed off to the extent they did this?

Ichigo squeezed the steering wheel a little harder when the rain finally started to fall, yep the Gods hated him. His car was about to die, it was raining, and he was out in the middle of know-where. Well nothing to be done now just coax his baby as far as she would go and try to figure it out from there. Though when he looked up he blinked, there down the street was a little building with a neon sign that said 'Kenny's Bar.' Plain and simple, but Ichigo figured it was the best place to go, and chances were, it had a phone.

"Just a little further and we can stop." He said as he coaxed the car a little further, the bar was maybe five or ten yards to the bar and sighed. He got pulled into the parking lot and that was when his car finally sputtered one more time and died. It wasn't a huge surprise to be honest, his baby was old and she needed a lot of TLC and yes his car was a she. Though that wasn't the point right now.

He got out and sighed closing the door resisting the strong urge to kick the wheel, and instead headed towards the bar. He could feel the gravel under his shoes crunching away. He was glad to at least here people inside the bar, that meant that it was open an for that he was thankful.

Walking into the bar the song 'Boy Named Sue' by the late Johnny Cash was playing over what was most likely a old personal radio. There were only two other people in the bar beside's a giant behind the bar. One man was older with a long brown ponytail and pale blue grey eyes. A little facial hair and a pink kimono on top of his clothing, who still wore kimono's? let alone a guy?

The next occupant of the bar was a guy who looked like he was asleep. He was most likely twenty four or twenty five, wavy brown hair and a lean but still muscled build. The there was the bar tender, and Ichigo wasn't sure if he could be considered a man and not a smaller HULK.

The guy was well over six feet tall, large muscles that were straining against the fabric of his shirt, he had inky black hair that seemed to be combed back off of his face but spiked outwards with the tip's of it resting against his shoulder's. He had a eye patch over one eye, and the one that was visible was green. He had a lean face and pronounced cheek bones, with a long thin scar running down one side of his face.

"Help ya?"

Jesus, the sound of the man's voice was enough to make Ichigo's neglected cock begin to stir. It had been awhile since Ichigo had taken any time to himself to get laid. The voice grave yard rough but there was something behind it that made Ichigo want to swoon, but he forced the thought's out once again, focus! he was here to call a tow truck and his parent's, and a taxi. Damn he hoped that he had enough cash on him since it didn't look like this place would have a ATM anywhere for his use.

"Yeah, do you have a phone? i've gotta call a tow truck." He said shaking his head to free it of the rain, that from the sounds of it, was now fully pouring down outside. Though when the man nodded and brought out a old school crank phone, the kind where the number's are in the circle and you had to wait for the phone to process the number before dialing the new one. Damn Ichigo hadn't seen one of these since he went to his grandmother's place.

"Thanks."

With that Ichigo walked over and took a seat on one of the bar stools and pulled the phone a little further across the bar and called his family first. His sister Karien answered on the third ring, promised to tell their parent's why he was so late, told him again that the car was a steaming heap, and hung up. The next call, Ichigo would have to ask the bartender if there even was a tow company.

"Is there a tow company around?"

That caused the large man behind the bar to raise a brow before giving a wicked grin and nodded. "Yeah here's their card." The large male said reaching under the bar and sliding over a little white card that had the company's name and a number. It was pretty simple, but at this point Ichigo didn't really care, he just needed to get his car towed and get a taxi and get home.

"Yeah!"

The voice made Ichigo jump, the tower didn't sound to happy that they had been called, well tough shit, Ichigo wasn't happy about his own situation so the man would just have to deal with it. Beside's what happened to the whole the customer is always right? that was still in effect wasn't it?

"Yeah I need a tow, it's a nineteen ninety five Mercury Sable, parked at..uh Kenny's Place?" He said, he wasn't sure of the address here. But either way this place was so little he figured that it would be enough to let the guy know where he was, if not he would just ask someone for the address and tell the tow truck company.

"Yeah I know the place, it'll be about an hour or so though."

Ichigo went wide eyed, How the hell was he supposed to wait around for an hour? it was already late,and it was pouring rain. He couldn't hang around the bar for another bar. But he knew that he really didn't have much of a choice out of it either so he simply nodded knowing that he wouldn't be able to see the man over the phone but still.

"Yeah alright."

With that the line went dead and Ichigo groaned letting his head fall on the bar, ignoring the sticky substance that was there. He would wash his face in a second, right now he needed to gather his thought's and bearing's before dealing with the next task. That would be finding a taxi or a way back to his parent's house.

"We're heading out Ken, Starrk's ready to get home."

"Alright drive safe!"

Ichigo's head snapped up, he hadn't even seen the bar tender come back, but he shook the thought's seeing the men leaving, his eyes trailing over the one named 'Starrk' he had a nice ass. But he shook it off, it looked like he was already taken and while Ichigo was confident in his look's because, damn he knew he looked good, he wasn't a home wrecker, so instead he focused on what was going on in front of him, the bar tender cleaning out a cup and grinning at him.

"So ya from around here? I ain't seen ya before Red."

The usual form of name grated the young man's nerve's and he bit down on his bottem lip to keep his temper in check, the black hoop that was there twisting his skin around it. He was trying to calm his temper, since he really didn't want to fight with someone as big as this guy. While Ichigo was pretty damn confident in his skill's but this guy looked like he could break him in half.

"Yeah, family live's in Karakura town."

"Karakura eh, nice place."

Ichigo simply nodded and reached into his pocket for his wallet and looked at the 'menu' that was above the bar. It was a large menu that you see at place's like Taco Bell or something. The price's were fair, and Ichigo was starving he hadn't eaten since noon and now it was..damn past midnight.

"Can I get two hot dog's and a beer?"

Hey he was fucking starving. And the food couldn't be horrible he figured, beside's, he had a pretty good stomach and he rarely got sick, so when the man rang up his total Ichigo was a little irked, he didn't have the cash on him, he had his bank card, but..damn.

"Here ya go Red."

Two hotdog's and five Red Stipe's later, Ichigo was a little fuzzy feeling, it was a nice fuzzy feelin though. He was more relaxed than he had been in a while, and didn't mind the bar tender taking shot's at callin him 'red' hell it kind of made him blush a little. Not that he would admit to enjoying the teasing, he refused.

"I've got some business to handle Red, i'll be right back with ya."

Ichigo was a little surprised, they had been quite and just relaxing, so he nodded when the man said that he had to go handle something, hell Ichigo was content to sit and enjoy his buzz. He didn't drink often so he was a light weight, Grimmjow and Shinji would never let him live it down whenever the trio went out to the club's or whenever they drank at someone's house. But hey, Ichigo was a college kid and unlike what other's believed, he couldn't drink himself stupid at every party he went to.

"Hm he didn't tell me how much I owe him."

The buzzy male was looking around, counting his beer's and the two hot dog's he ate, he needed to figure out how much he owed him. But before he could there was a loud honking outside, Ichigo figured that it was the tow truck, but damn it he couldn't just leave without paying for his food either, his mama had raised him better than that.

"Yo! my tow truck is here! how much do I owe you?!"

When he didn't get an answer he raised a brow and sighed softly. Damn it. Another honk was heard from outside and he growled. He hated being rushed, he had a debt in here. "Hey! you back there!" Another yell, another few minunet's and he still didn't hear anything, so he simply took the napkin and a pen that was on the bar, and scribbled a note down real quick. It was simple and said 'I.O.U $7' with that he put the five dollar bill down and walked out towards the large yellow tow truck that had it's wind shield whipper's going and the head light's on, and had his car hooked up already.

"Thanks."

"No problem Red."

Ichigo's eyes snapped up from his lap as he shook his head to free his hair from the rain, and blinked seeing the bar tender. He was still buzzing pretty nicely, not to the point he was stumbling over himself, but the comfortable hazy feeling, though seeing the man from before he sobered up fairly quick.

"I thought you were a bar tender?"

"Yeah and mechanic."

Ichigo raised a brow before nodding. He told him the address of where he was going and laid back in the seat, not really noticing the storm still raging, though when the lightening flashed Ichigo jumped slightly, he hadn't ever been a fan of lightening when he was in a car, when he was hope or something he didn't care, but when he was out in the weather it made him anxious.

"Don't like the storm?"

Ichigo looked over the side and raised a brow seeing that in the dim light of the car, the man looked even more sinister, the grin on his face was wicked and promised sinful thing's. Ichigo felt another shiver shoot down his spine but nodded to answer the man's question.

"Not out in the car's. Why are we stopping?"

The tow truck that had been driving slightly slowly, stopped in front of a bridge, the rain still pouring down, though if you looked you could see the water over the bridge wasn't just rain, the bridge had flooded and while the tow truck could most likely make it, better be safe than sorry and not risk it.

"Bridge's flooded, does every time we get a bad storm, so now we've gotta sit and wait."

Ichigo groaned, not noticing that the sound had caused a glint in the driver's eyes, and dropped his head. There was no way he was going to get to his parent's at a decent time. Hell he would be lucky if his dad didn't attempt to kill him when he got there, since it would be late and his mom and sister were both light sleeper's, they would think he was a robber.

The train of thought suddenly went South when Ichigo felt a warm hand on his wet jean covered leg. He flicked his eyes to the side and saw the man, Kenny, looking at him with a grin on his face, his finger's tracing into his leg and warming it over. Kenpachi had been attracted to the little red since he came into the bar, and well, he would consider himself lucky since thing's ad gone in his favor.

"We might as well pass the time while were waiting, you look tense as hell anyway."

Ichigo normally wouldn't ever think about sleeping with someone he didn't know, but for some reason, when he looked at Kenpachi he smirked, he wanted the man, he was built like The Rock, just bigger, with a smile that promised sinful thing's that Ichigo hadn't even come CLOSE to feeling for a long time.

The radio station changed to something else, Ichigo wasn't sure but he wasn't going to complain, the change in music seemed to set the mood, so to speak, and the next thing Ichigo knew, a warm hand was behind his head and pulling him forward and a mouth descended on his. The lips were thin but firm, and a tongue tapped at his lips, teasing his lip ring slightly before Ichigo opened and the tongue slipped in, and curled around his, coaxing a sinful game that would make a nun hot.

In the end, Ichigo lost the battle and felt his mouth thoroughly explored, his hands moving to the man's chest, sliding under the white shirt and tracing the large expanse of muscles, forget six pack this guy had to have like a twelve pack, but now wasn't the time to count, and Ichigo's mind wouldn't let him focus on that anyway, though when one hand trailed down the chest and to the man's jean's Ichigo swore, or he would of had his mouth not been preoccupied, this man was huge, and that was in his pants.

"You ever done this before?"

Kenpachi had pulled away from the delicious mouth and turned his attention to the tan neck. Smirking when he felt the kid nod, he had seen how Ichigo had reacted to touching him through his jean's, and it had made his member jump, but he kept his control, and when he was sure that he wouldn't be the kids first, he nodded. "Good, then let's get more comfortable."

With that Kenpachi pulled Ichigo into his lap and pulled the lever on the side of the seat so they slid all the way back giving Ichigo some space, and gave Kenpachi more leg room. He then turned the key in the ignition backwards, that way the heater and radio was on, but the car was off, no need to have them in the middle of fucking and driving down the road, ha, that would be a hell of a thing to explain to a cop!

When he was suddenly air born for about ten seconds Ichigo let out a slight yelp, not a girly yelp mind you, but a yelp all the same, then he was pulled to a strong chest and felt hands on his jean's undoing the button and sliding the zipper down before his jean's and boxer's were slid down revealing his manhood, standing straight and hard, precum beading at the head. And then a large tan hand stroking him just right, a little rougher than he normally would do it himself, but still nice.

"Damn."

Who spoke he wasn't sure, he was in a world of white hot pleasure. Though when three finger's tapped his lips his eyes opened a crack and he opened his mouth taking the diget's into his warm cavern making sure to pay special attention to each one, swirling his tongue around each and sucking, coating them since he would be damned if he didn't and ended up hurt, or more hurt than this act would entail.

Kenpachi shivered feeling the mouth working his finger's, he had managed, before giving the kid his finger's, to get his own jean's and boxer's down, and now his cock was resting at Ichigo's ass, just close enough for Kenpachi to feel the teasing winking hole, but he wasn't going to take the kid unprepared. So when he deemed his finger's wet enough he smirked.

"Lift up and hold the steering wheel."

Ichigo did as asked and groaned when one finger entered him, it didn't hurt per say, it was just the oddness of the beginning, and after a few minunet's, one finger became two and he grunted, forcing his body to relax. Two became three and Ichigo arched, the bundle of nerve's finally being hit, his body bowing like a cat's making it look like he didn't have a spine almost.

"There, hit there."

Kenpachi growled, he didn't know how much more of this he could take. The kid was to damn fine for his own good, but he did as asked, using his free hand to dig in his jean's for the condom he grabbed from his office, and with one hand and his teeth, he ripped it open and slid it on, groaning, he needed the kid, and he needed him now.

"Relax or this is gonna hurt like hell."

That was all the sunset haired male heard before he was being pulled down on the blunt head of Kenny before sliding down and he let a silent scream loose. He wasn't a virgin, but this guy was the biggest he had ever had before easily. But when he was sitting on the man's thigh's he sighed, taking several deep breath's before raising and dropping, groaning, there was still the initial pain, but pleasure laced the pain, so it was worth it.

Kenpachi felt the same, the kid was tight, boarding on painfully tight, though when he brought himself down, Kenpachi growled and moved one hand to Ichigo's manhood while the other held the lean figure in place, and began to raise up to meet Ichigo's every fall.

Soon they had a rhythm going, a thin sheen of sweat had appeared on both males bodies, and Kenpachi had successfully found Ichigo's prostate and made sure to abuse it with every thrust inward. Ichigo was a mess, moaning and clawing at Kenpachi's hand, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, he didn't know how long they had been going, but his balls were drawing up and a warm tingling in his gut was getting hotter.

"I-I'm going to cum."

Kenpachi smirked and sped up his effort's, growling when the man let go and squeezed him tight, forcing Kenpachi to his own release. They both were panting, sweating and on a orgasmic high. Kenpachi just reached into the glove box and took a box of wipes and cleaned Ichigo off and laid back in his seat pulling Ichigo with him, not ready to move more than that yet.

"You know i've gotta go right?"

Ichigo who had come down from his high a little faster, turned and looked at Kenpachi, ignoring the smirk he received in return from the large male, and shifted so that Kenpachi had slipped free, and moved back to the passenger side of the tow truck and sighed, perfectly content to sit there. Though he hadn't been kidding, he had to get going if he was going to get home before it was to late, or at least later than it already was.

"Yeah, you know your car needs a lot of work right Red?"

Ichigo shifted as he pulled his jean's up and nodded. He already knew that his car was pretty much dead but again, it was his car and his way back and fourth, and he planned on fixing it, he just hadn't had the money to do so. He planned on doing it over the break but, he would figure it out.

"I can fix it for ya, if your willing to pay the price."

The leering grin that Ichigo got made him smirk and his already spent manhood twitch slightly once again.

"Yeah, I think I can pay."

Thus goes the tail of Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf. 


End file.
